Avec ou Sans Pillules ?
by Kitty Purple
Summary: Admis grâce au portes ouvertes à l'école de Nammimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi doit faire ses preuves en tant que prolétaire, dans cette école de riches. Tout se passait plus ou moins bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sauve une fée nommé Reborn, changeant sa vie. ALL27 !
1. Prologue

**Auteur :**** Aphidas du Phoenix **et **Kitty Purple **(On est deuuuux !)

**Titre : **Avec ou Sans Pilules ?

**Rating : **M pour risque de Lemon ou Lime.

**Disclaimer : **KHR ne nous appartient pas. (**Kitty : **Mais je veux Tsunaaa !)(**Aphidas :** OUINNNNN, MAMAN ! Je veux les Vongola pour noël !)

**Pairing : **All27, Littéralement.

**Bêta-Readeuse :**** Kitty Purple**.

**Note 1 : **L'histoire est inspirée du Manga « La Corda D'Oro », mais on a fait tout notre possible pour juste prendre l'idée de base et non l'histoire et le déroulement du mangas. Nous rappelons que cette histoire a été écrite à _deux_, il est donc irrémédiablement possible que d'un paragraphe à l'autre, le style d'écriture soit quelque peu différent. Les réponses aux reviews se feront à chaque fin du chapitre qui suivra, pour plus de cohérence, avec une réponse de chacune des auteurs.

**Note 2 : **Il est probable que ce prologue ne soit pas très clair, c'est tout à fait normal. Etant donné que nous ne donnerons que très peu d'informations possibles au fils des chapitres.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Dire que je m'y étais attendu était un véritable euphémisme. Bizarrement, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il semblait que ça me paraissait presque comme normal. Une intuition.

Néanmoins, en considérant plus précisément le petit être volant devant moi, je pris enfin conscience de ce que cela voulait dire.

Au fond de moi, c'était la catastrophe, le chaos total. Un désarroi me prenait de plus profond de mon être. De mon cœur. Comment allais-je surmonter ça ?

Tout au long de ma misérable vie, de mon exécrable existence, j'avais accumulé problèmes sur problèmes, autant que je devais me débrouiller seul pour m'en débarrasser.

Les coups avaient souvent plu, et je ne ressentis plus la morsure de leurs poings au fur et à mesure que le temps, les années, passaient. La douleur était, de toutes les façons, éphémère.

Quand bien même j'eus rencontré des difficultés incroyables dans ma vie, j'ose dire que celle qui se présentait à mes yeux était vraiment de haute taille.

- « Mais.. Je ne sais pas chanter … »

* * *

**Note : **Prologue très court, mais .. c'est un prologue =D !

**Kitty : **Petite introduction à la fic, mais vous y comprendrez certainement mieux dans le chapitre 1.

**Aphidas : **Nyahhhhhh ! Remerciez donc la magnifique **Kitty-sama **pour ce prologue magnifique ! ( SENSEIII ! :D)

**Kitty : **Kyaaah ! Mais naaan !


	2. Le Périple quotidien qu'est ma vie

**Auteur :**** Aphidas du Phœnix **et **Kitty Purple **

**Titre : **Avec ou Sans Pilules ?

**Rating :**M pour risque de Lemon ou Lime.

**Disclaimer :**KHR ne nous appartient pas.

**Pairing :**All27, Littéralement. ( C'est VRAIMENT All27 ! )

**Bêta-Readeuse :**** Kitty Purple**. (**Aphidas :** _Hum, merci d'ailleurs à elle qui m'a donnée envie de révisé mon orthographe !)_

**Note 1 :**L'histoire est inspirée du Manga « La Corda D'Oro », mais on a fait tout notre possible pour juste prendre l'idée de base et non l'histoire et le déroulement du manga. Nous rappelons que cette histoire a été écrite à _deux_, il est donc irrémédiablement possible que d'un paragraphe à l'autre, le style d'écriture soit quelque peu différent. Les réponses aux reviews se feront à chaque fin du chapitre qui suivra, pour plus de cohérence, avec une réponse de chacune des auteurs.

**Note 2 : **On remercie toutes les filles qui ont reviewées le Prologue, c'est super de votre part ! On espère que ce chapitre 1 plaira aussi.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Périple Quotidien qu'est ma Vie**

* * *

C'était une chaude journée de juillet, le ciel était d'une agréable couleur cyan, la verdure avait revêtit sa plus belle teinte émeraude, et même les oiseaux avaient décidés d'embellir le tableau grâce à leur magnifique chant.

C'est dans ce contexte que Sawada Tsunayoshi s'éveilla doucement, les joues légèrement rouges et les yeux empreints de trace de sommeil. Bizarrement, Tsuna trouvait que quelque chose clochait..

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva les yeux, qu'il remarqua l'heure qui était affichée sur son radioréveil bleu ciel.

_« 07:55 »_

- « **HI-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE** ! »

_« Pas le temps de prendre une douche »,_ songea-t-il.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, il avait ouvert son placard et choppé ses affaires au hasard, ne se souciant pas vraiment de quelle tête il pourrait avoir. Il fonça dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents, et au passage se rétama la figure sur un paquet de mouchoir, pour ensuite essayer de descendre les escaliers en courant.

Oui, _essayer…_ Tsunaze se ramassa la tête trois fois en chemin pour ensuite terminer la descente au combien tumultueuse en mode roulé-boulé.

Nana Sawada, elle, avait bien anticipée la situation, lorsqu'un doux cri_, euphémisme_, - il en avait de la voix ce gosse -, avait percé le silence. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était dit :

_- « Oh Tsu-kun est réveillé ! Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire à diner pour ce soir… »_

Alors qu'elle s'imaginait encore avec grand plaisir tous les types de radis possibles qu'elle pourrait acheter au marché, son mari, Iemitsu, entra en fanfaronnant dans la cuisine.

- « Maman ! Que vous êtes d'une grande beauté aujourd'hui ! » Roucoula-t-il avec complaisance.

- « Papa ! Voyons vilain cachotier ! Tsuna est encore là ! » Piaillât-elle rougissante.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs gisait sur le sol, complètement HS.

Nana se retourna et observa d'un œil admiratif son fils étalé telle une larve sur le sol en gémissant alors que des gouttes de sang perlaient du bout de sa lèvre charnue.

_« Sûrement un nouveau sport » ,_ se dit-elle avec malice. Son fils était si vif !

Elle s'approcha de lui avec la grâce d'une danseuse, puis l'attrapa par le collet en lui souriant d'un air gentil et ouvrit gracieusement la porte…pour ensuite le balancer sans crainte contre le bitume.

- « Bonne journée, Tsu-kun ! » Salua-t-elle tandis que son mari la soulevait comme une princesse et refermait la porte de la maison. Des « Ho-Ho-Ho ! » se faisait entendre, suivit d'un bruit de course empressé, signe que les parents devaient maintenant avoir atteint le lit.

* * *

Tsuna était en sueur et en sang. Il se tapait le sprint de sa vie, ayant raté le bus qui devait l'emmener pour son premier jour d'école au fabuleux établissement de Nammimori et il parcourait maintenant le quartier résidentiel qui était un raccourci sûr ! Avec de la chance, c'était certain qu'il arriverait à l'heure à sa nouvelle école…

- « **OUA ! OUAF** **!**»

…

…

…

- « **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !** »

… mais c'était sans compter sur les caniches nains, pleurnicha-t-il alors qu'il accélérait l'allure afin d'échapper au canidé qui le poursuivait. Dans sa course, il glissa négligemment sur une canette de jus de litchis, se rétamant lourdement sur le goudron plat.

Une main sur son postérieur douloureux, Tsuna gémit, embêté, et décidemment malchanceux. En relevant la tête, ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à se poser sur le cadran accroché à l'entrée de la Gare, ce dernier affichait : _08:10_.

- « HIIIE ! J'ai plus que dix minutes pour arriver là-bas ! »

Se relevant, ne faisant plus attention au caniche qui s'était étrangement arrêté quand le brun s'était mis à gémir, ce dernier courut de toute la force que ses petites jambes lui permettaient d'exploiter vers la sortie des quartiers résidentiels.

Il ne fut pas étonné d'atterrir en plein centre-ville, celui-ci bondé de voiture et autre transports en communs. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait tellement de trafic qu'il lui était impossible de traverser sans risquer de se faire écraser par un des véhicules. Inspirant un bon coup, il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'élança à travers la route.

Cela ne pris pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'une première voiture lui cogne le genou. Une moto passa à grande vitesse près de lui, tellement près qu'il sentit un frôlement sur son avant-bras. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive épuisé de l'autre côté du trottoir. Désespéré, il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de la gare qu'il arrivait à voir à travers le trafic routier, et faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. _08:15 _!

Démarrant sa course folle comme si il participait à un marathon, Tsuna hors d'haleine cru vraiment que c'était la fin. La fin, oui, car il avait entendu des rumeurs sur un certain préfet de Discipline qui tabassait les élèves qui ne suivaient pas le règlement de l'établissement. Or, être en retard était une entorse au règlement. Et à en juger par l'heure, si ses jambes ne se changeaient pas en fusées, il arriverait en retard.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant au loin les grilles de l'entrée de Nammimori, que Tsuna eut un petit gain d'espoir dans son estime, et galopa au maximum afin de passer la ligne traitresse qui séparait le monde extérieur et l'enceinte de l'école.

- « Plus que quelques secondes.. »

Néanmoins, au moment où il allait franchir le pas nécessaire à la sauvegarde de sa vie, il fallut qu'un des pires clichés du monde arrive à Tsuna : la peau de banane. Glissant irrémédiablement dessus, il se gamella royalement sur le bitume, tandis qu'il percevait, horrifié, la sonnerie signifiant le commencement des cours, retentir.

Les yeux écarquillés, empreints d'une horreur pure, se relevèrent pour regarder la silhouette qui avançait doucement vers lui. Tsuna fut choqué par son incroyable beauté, et son charisme impressionnant. Néanmoins, son regard à vous glacer le sang le sortit rapidement de son hypnose, maintenant tremblant d'une terreur sourde. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu pareil regard. De plus, la couleur bleu-gris de ses perles n'améliora pas son air d'iceberg terroriste. Au contraire, elle l'aggravait, le rendant plus sombre et menaçant qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le bruit de ses pas s'arrêta en même temps que le mouvement de sa silhouette svelte. Grâce à sa proximité, Tsuna, qui s'était mis à quatre pattes, pu distinguer dans ses mains deux grands étaux de fer, tandis que l'apollon les tenait par une sorte de manche.

- « Tu n'est pas arrivé à temps avant le début des cours. C'est une entorse au règlement de l'école, je vais te mordre à mort. »

Des sueurs froides coulèrent lentement le long de la nuque de Tsuna. Il allait se faire tuer !

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, humides et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler sans relâche. A peine son premier jour d'école, et il allait déjà se faire tabasser. Ca avait le don de le stresser à un point inimaginable. Le brun n'aurait pas du se lever ce matin..

Tout le temps que Tsuna se tapait la tête contre son mur imaginaire, Hibari Kyoya observait plus attentivement le doux visage poupin du petit brun. Le préfet nota qu'il était particulièrement mignon, mais qu'il avait l'air bien trop faible : le parfait petit herbivore. Ce qu'il haïssait.

Cependant, lorsque Tsuna mordilla ses lèvres pulpeuses, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses pommettes, Kyoya dut se retenir de toute ses forces de l'agripper pour l'emmener dans la salle de réception, et d'en faire son quatre heure. Mauvais.

Croyant réellement que l'homme devant lui voulait juste le frapper, Tsuna ne dut son salut - dans les deux sens du terme -, qu'à une bande de bourgeois qui étaient étudiants à Nammimori. Ceux-ci, en retard, passèrent les portes de l'école sans se préoccuper plus d'Hibari. Apparemment, ils n'en avaient pas entendu parler. Le dernier de la file en profita pour mater sans vergogne les belles fesses rondes et fermes de Tsuna, toujours à quatre pattes, ce que Hibari ne manqua pas de remarquer, ayant l'intention de les punir pour leur retard.

Etonnement, le fait que cet herbivore reluque le brun provoqua en lui un accès de rage hors du commun, tellement qu'il en oublia le retard de Tsuna et alla directement s'occuper de la petite bande.

Tsuna regarda l'adonis partir, stupéfié qu'il le laisse s'en aller si facilement. Trop content de sa chance, Tsuna ne se posa pas plus de question, récupéra ses affaires sur le sol rugueux, et couru s'engouffrer dans l'immense bâtiment de Nammimori.

Mais, étant donné que Tsunaze reste Tsunaze, celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement négligé ..qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien du plan de cette école.

- « Peut-être que si je cherche partout..je trouverais bien ma classe. » Constata-t-il en commençant doucement sa marche le long du corridor. « D'abord, prenons la feuille de communication que le directeur Timoteo m'a donné à mon inscription.. »

Seulement, au bout d'un interminable moment, il stoppa sa marche et fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il avait beau chercher et fouiller, la feuille était introuvable. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément quand il réalisa. Il avait perdu la feuille de Communication, qui contenait toutes les informations nécessaires à connaître pour la nouvelle année qu'il passerait ici. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment ?

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées sombres et désespérées, Tsuna ne remarqua pas l'ombre derrière lui, si bien qu'il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule frêle.

- « C'est ton premier jour, et tu te permet déjà de brosser ? Mon garçon, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! »

Tsuna tourna son regard miel terrifié vers l'éducateur qui semblait faire une patrouille dans les couloirs. Il le regarda comme si il était le messie : il allait surement pouvoir l'aider !

Mais son euphorie s'arrêta brusquement en chemin quand il vit le regard coléreux le fixer. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il allait encore s'en ramasser plein la gueule. Il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer.

Voyant ça, l'éducateur rougit follement, sa peau prenant une couleur de mure. Ce gamin savait-il au moins le nombre de phéromones sexuelles qu'il envoyait seulement en fixant quelqu'un ? Surtout que dans cette tenue …

Il secoua la tête, rassemblant correctement ses idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur un nouvel élève !

- « Je te fiche une heure de colle après les cours pour avoir brossé ! Je te ramène à ta classe ! »

Sans plus de préalables, l'éducateur lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina dans les dédalles des couloirs. Ce n'est qu'après avoir franchit des dizaines d'étages et d'escaliers que Tsuna parvint enfin à voir la porte de sa classe. Son petit cœur battit un peu plus rapidement dans sa cage thoracique.

- « Reste là, je vais avertir le professeur. »

Obéissant, Tsuna resta droit comme un piquet pendant que l'éducateur allait faire sa besogne. Il revint, mettant Tsuna en garde de foutre le bordel, et déguerpit avant de définitivement sauter sur l'appel au viol qu'était le brun.

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, sans comprendre pourquoi, il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle de classe, mais il fut rapidement suivit d'éclats de rire. Tous, soit écroulés sur leur pupitre, soit se tenant le ventre, était en état d'euphorie colossale.

Tsuna ne compris pas du tout pourquoi, mais il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard un peu bizarre que lançait le professeur sur ses habits.

Le Brun eut un terrible doute. Et si ..?

Baissant les yeux, ses pressentiments s'avérèrent vrai en voyant dans quel genre de vêtement il était. Durant toute sa précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué le froid mordant la peau de ses jambes, mais maintenant qu'il réalisait ce qu'il portait, Tsuna en avait tout à fait conscience.

Ses cuisses et ses mollets étaient nus, attirant la chair de poule à sa peau délicate, tandis qu'il ne portait comme bas qu'une mini jupe-short dans les tons orange. Son ventre plat était tout aussi découvert, tant et si bien que seul son buste était caché par un petit top en soie bleu ciel. Tsuna déglutit difficilement et releva timidement la tête vers la classe toujours morte de rire.

- « Je .. Je .. »

Ses bégaiements ne firent que renforcer leur hilarité, faisant apparaître un reflet de larmes dans les prunelles. Cette fois, c'était un regard purement concupiscent que le professeur lui envoya, et Tsuna frissonna d'effroi. Dans quelle genre d'école était-il tombé ?

* * *

**Aphidas :** Et c'est ici que l'on coupe :P! Alors ça vous a plu ? Moi, Oui ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le début ! Surtout la scène avec les parents.. Hum ! J'aime beaucoup Nana Sawada, mais d'après moi pour qu'elle puisse survivre autant de temps parmi les mafieux sans « rien » remarquer faut vraiment qu'elle soit idiote ou sois qu'elle soit super-forte ou un truc du genre .. OUI, EFFECTIVEMENT J'AIME WONDERWOMAN ! HEY ! Qui a dit « féministe » ?

**Kitty :** Meuhahahaha ! J'adore Nana aussi ! Un peu lunatique je trouve quand même… La partie avec Hibari a été un vrai plaisir à écrire, je m'en souviendrais toute mon existence !

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews du Chapitre précédent :**

**_Magyk-celte_**

**Aphidas :** Hahahaha ! Chère Magyk, merci pour avoir posté notre première review ! Et oui effectivement Tsuna aura quelques (comment ça plusieurs ?) difficultés dans l'histoire ! Encore merci pour la review et espérant que la suite te plaît !

**Kitty :** Comme l'a si bien dit Aphi, merci d'être la première reviweuse ! Eh puis, avec Tsuna, les emmerdes, on s'y habitue !

**_BasicRain_**

**Aphidas :** Hum ! Merci pour la review très sympathique ! Le rassemblement de tel auteurs ne peut mener qu'a une seul chose : UNE ORGIE (Muahahahaha!), des problèmes pour Tsuna, encore des problèmes pour Tsuna, et à...EUH UNE ORGIE ! ! Je crois avoir annoncer tout le programme de la fic (non, lecteurs ne fuyez pas ! C'était une blague ! Certes mauvaise mais une blague !) ! Et en plus tu as la suite ! Alors sois heureuse ! Et n'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu pense à propos de ce chapitre

**Kitty :** OUI ! C'était court, mais là, je suppose qu'on s'est bien rattrapé !

**_DisiniTana_**

**Aphidas :** Hum. Merci pour cet si gentille review ! Oui, effectivement ça va chanter mais pas pour tout de suite ! J'en dis pas plus parce que Kitty manie super bien le Roblochon et que ça fait super mal ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre =D

**_Lascka_**

**Aphidas :** Auteur préférées ? HA ! Lascka, tu me comble de joie (et j'imagine que Kitty est pareille !) ! Voici donc la suite ! De quoi te désaltérer, nan ? YEAH, enfin une autre personne qui connaît ce manga =D ! Et oui, vu que c'est Reborn ce sera bien sadique... ! EXACTEMENT ! Même sans gloire, il se fait déjà harceler comme tu as pu le remarquer dans ce chapitre ^^ ! Tsuna est bien un garçon ! Voyons Kitty et moi sommes de grandes FANGIRLS de Yaoi, alors dès qu'il est possible d'en écrire, on hésite pas ! ET OUI C'EST UN PUR DE CHEZ PUR ALL27 ! Ha haha ! Régale toi bien =D ! La suite est beaucoup plus longue comme tu as pu le remarquer, d'ailleurs ... En espérant que le chapitre 1 t'aie plu

**Kitty :** J'espère que ce chapitre était assez long pour toi, et que Tsuna était assez plaisant. Aphidas est SUPER enthousiaste !


	3. Le Bébé à la tétine jaune

**Auteur :**** Aphidas du Phœnix **et **Kitty Purple **

**Titre : **Avec ou Sans Pilules ?

**Rating :**T pour risque de Lemon ou Lime.

**Disclaimer :**KHR ne nous appartient pas.

**Pairing :**All27, Littéralement.

**Bêta-Readeuse :**** Kitty Purple**.

**Note 1 :**L'histoire est inspirée du Manga « La Corda D'Oro », mais on a fait tout notre possible pour juste prendre l'idée de base et non l'histoire et le déroulement du manga. Nous rappelons que cette histoire a été écrite à _deux_, il est donc irrémédiablement possible que d'un paragraphe à l'autre, le style d'écriture soit quelque peu différent. Les réponses aux reviews se feront à chaque fin du chapitre qui suivra, pour plus de cohérence, avec une réponse de chacune des auteurs.

**Note 2 :**** Aphidas : **Un chapitre assez dur à commencer pour moi ! Mais une fois qu'on n'est lancé ça va touuuut seul ! Pas vrai, Kitty ?

**Kitty : **Totalement ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le bébé à la tétine jaune**

**

* * *

**

_Dans quel genre d'école était-il tombé ?_

Une école de fou !

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait déposé son postérieur, fort bien sculpté en passant, et il lui semblait qu'aucun élève ne suivait le cours de mathématique, puisque leur attention était fixée inlassablement sur lui et ses jambes nues.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque le professeur, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un affreux sexagénaire chauve et ventripotent, l'appela pour résoudre une équation droite au tableau.

Horrifié par le monstrueux calcul qui se présentait sous ses yeux, il sentit ses grands yeux s'embuer de larmes, ses joues si rondes commencèrent à rougir adorablement faisant ainsi gigoter plusieurs personnes sur leur chaise.

_« Pour chaque cas, déterminez deux points de la droite en complétant un tableauPuis tracez la droite dans un repère (O ; I ; J) orthonormé._

_(D1) y = 3x + 2(D2) y = 4/3x - 1(D3) y = 3(D4) x = - 2 »_

Mon dieu ! Comment était-il censé résoudre cet exercice ? C'était de la folie ! Il ne savait même pas ce que voulait signifier « orthonormé », alors résoudre cette chose…

Il se mordit les lèvres férocement en entendant plusieurs gloussements derrière lui. Apparemment, maintenant tout le monde avait remarqué son désarroi total face au calcul..

- « Et bien Sawada ! Tu n'as jamais fait ce calcul dans ton ancienne école ? Il est vrai que j'ai été avertit d'un risque de lacunes au niveau scolaire des prolétaires, mais à ce point… » Se moqua-t-il d'un air condescendant tout en ayant le regard fixé sur les délicates et fines jambes blanches du brunet qui s'étaient mises à luire lorsque les rayons du soleil éclairèrent la classe.

- « Neeee.. Sensei ! On voit bien que les prolétaires, en plus de ne pas savoir s'habiller et parler distinctement, ne savent pas non plus réfléchir normalement ! » Braillât un garçon roux, se balançant négligemment sur sa chaise.

Plusieurs éclats de rire firent échos à sa réflexion, tandis que certains commençaient à lui jeter des boulettes en papier en le surnommant «Tsunaze ».

Tant et si Bien qu'il craqua complètement.

Le liquide lacrymal s'écoula enfin de ses orbes de Miel, ses joues ayant pris une délicate teinte rose tandis que ses lèvres trop mordillées par l'afflux de stress subit, étaient devenus mouillé de salive et bombées, prenant ainsi la douce couleur d'un fruit rouge beaucoup trop charnu.

Il y eut tout d'abord un grand silence dans la salle, un silence rempli de tension. Ce dernier se brisa d'un seul coup, quand, le professeur, qui avait observé la scène et qui c'était préparé à intervenir, eu un brutal saignement nasal à la vue d'un Tsuna larmoyant, tombant à la renverse. La moitié des élèves l'imitèrent, s'écroulant sur le plancher maintenant taché de sang. L'autre moitié, par contre, - qui ne contenait que des garçons - se dandinait en se tenant une partie bien précise.

Tsuna, lui, se trouvait au milieu du spectacle surprenant et clignait lentement des yeux comme pour assimiler le brusque changement d'atmosphère qui avait eu lieu.

Une seule petite question trotta dans sa tête.

_« Que vient-il de se passer ? »_

_

* * *

_

La pause midi était une chose très attendue par tous les étudiants du grand Lycée de Nammimori. Les élèves avaient plusieurs choix qui s'offraient à eux lorsque celle-ci arrivait.

Ils pouvaient soit déjeuner dans l'une des nombreuses terrasses à leur disposition dans les cinq hectares de sublimes jardins ou soit aller tout simplement au grand réfectoire qui leur offrait chaque jour les plats les plus réputés venant chacun de divers continent.

Tsuna soupira lourdement. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas prêt de déjeuner. Les élèves de sa classe avaient apparemment décidé d'un commun accord que Tsuna devait aller leur prendre à chacun une boisson de leur choix.

Petit inconvénient, ils étaient vingt-quatre à lui avoir demandé chacun une boisson différente. De plus, Tsuna doutait fortement que sa frêle carrure lui permette de porter tout un tas de boissons diverses, mais ses persécuteurs ne voulaient rien entendre.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à péter tout son argent - parce que c'était lui qui devait payer en plus ! - au distributeur de la cafétéria. Soupirant, il installa enfin la dernière canette au litchi sur la pile de course qu'il tenait, et détourna le regard vers le cadran accroché au mur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum, il avait une minute de retard !

Difficilement, Tsuna se mit à galoper à toute vitesse vers le lieu de prédilection de ses persécuteurs. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance légendaire, tant et si bien qu'au détour d'un couloir, il ne fit pas attention, et percuta violemment une surface aussi dur que le roc, mais pourtant aussi brulante qu'un brasier.

Il y eut un énorme bruit de chute, ainsi qu'un son étouffé. Les canettes que Tsuna tenait explosèrent sous le choc, inondant Tsuna assis à califourchon sur l'inconnu au sol. Le brun rougit quelque peu, surtout dérangé par le liquide collant qui lui coulait sur la peau.

Tsuna observa attentivement l'homme sous lui. Ses cheveux qui devaient être blanc étaient teintés de rose à cause du jus de litchis qui avait explosé. Ses petites mains appuyées contre le torse bombé, Tsuna sentit les muscles roulés sous le T-shirt humide. Une des mains de l'homme était appuyée contre le sol, pour les soutenir, tandis que l'autre était négligemment posée contre sa cuisse nue. Constatant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir follement.

Une cicatrice barrait la tempe de l'albinos, tandis que les yeux gris le regardaient fixement.

Sasagawa Ryohei plissa les yeux, la lumière forte de la lampe l'empêchant de voir distinctement Tsuna. Ce n'est qu'en se déplaçant un peu, que Ryohei vu. Oui, un ange. La lampe émettait comme une aura de pureté autour du brun, qui le rendait angélique et .. Incroyablement désirable, dans cette petite tenue. Le gamin plaisait extrêmement à Ryohei, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, saignait du nez.

Sortant de sa transe, l'albinos se releva brusquement, agrippant les épaules de Tsunayoshi avec force.

- « JE SUIS SASAGAWA RYOHEI A L'EXTRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊME ! »

Tsuna sursauta violemment, complètement pris de court par Ryohei.

- « Je .. Je .. Sa..Sawada Ts..Tsunayoshi.. »

Les yeux de l'albinos s'illuminèrent d'une lueur inquiétante, des sueurs froides apparurent sur le long de la nuque de Tsuna.

- « REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE A L' EXTRÊME ! ON A ABSOLUMENT BESOIN D'UNE PRESENCE PUR ET DESIRABLE DANS L'EQUIPE ! TU ES TROP EXTRÊME SAWADA ! »

Le Boxeur en était presque à lui percer les tympans à tel point sa voix avait de la portée. Se débrouillant comme un pied, Tsuna fit ce qu'il put pour effacer le malentendu.

- « Dé-désolé, je ne crois pas que je- »

En baissant le regard, il vit rouler une des canettes de Litchis qui avait explosé, et s'interrompis brutalement dans sa phrase, palissant à vu d'œil. Les boissons …

- « HIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Le brun se releva sans prévenir, surprenant le boxeur toujours sur le sol. Sans y prendre attention, Tsuna se retourna et couru de toute la force de ses petites jambes, ayant l'intention de s'enfuir. Il était en retard au rendez-vous que lui avaient donnés ses persécuteurs, en plus d'avoir explosé ce qui étaient censé les désaltérer. Il allait mourir s'ils le retrouvaient.

- « EH ! ATTEND SAWADA ! REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOXE ! »

Tsuna feint l'ignorance et le sema au détour d'un couloir. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, ses persécuteurs, qui étaient à sa recherche, le croisèrent, et entama alors une course poursuite interminable qui mena Tsuna aux immenses jardins de Nammimori.

Les plantations, la verdure et la nature présentes dedans étaient magnifiques. Les plantes était d'un vert éblouissant, les fleurs écloses montraient narcissiquement toute la beauté de leurs pétales, tandis que l'eau sur l'herbe encore mouillée reflétait les rayons du soleil, rendant l'endroit féérique et prospère.

Toujours à fond dans sa course, et oubliant un instant la magnificence de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Tsuna crut voir la chance de sa vie en apercevant un énorme buisson sur le chemin qu'il empruntait. Alors qu'il passait à côté, le brun sauta habillement sur le côté, terminant en roulé-boulé, se figeant et ne faisant plus aucun son. Stressé en entendant les pas se diriger dans sa direction, Tsuna coupa sa respiration.

- « Il est allez par où ? »

- « Surement par là ! Il n'a pas du aller bien loin ! »

- « Très bien, suivons-le ! »

Des bruits de courses retentirent aux oreilles du Brun, accroupis par terre. Il attendit quelques instants, avant d'être sur que les bruits disparaissent définitivement.

Soulagé de les avoir semé, Tsuna se remit enfin à respirer, soufflant un bon coup. Néanmoins, soudain, il se gélifia. A l'instant, il venait d'entendre comme un bruit sourd ..et un gémissement de douleur. Se retournant très lentement, toujours accroupis, Tsuna fut totalement horrifié par la vue qui lui était offerte.

Devant ses yeux, gisant faiblement sur le sol, se tenait à genou un petit bébé habillé en costard cravate, ses cheveux noirs cachés par un Fedora. Il semblait essoufflé, faisant tressauter ses rouflaquettes. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant.

Dans son dos, frétillaient, brillantes, deux minuscules ailes jaunes de fée pailletés et à son petit cou, pendait une énorme tétine jaune qui scintillait de mille feux.

* * *

**Note : **Héééé, c'est donc ici que l'on coupe :D

**Kitty :** Plus court que le Chapitre 1, mais le 3, on fera bien mieux, hein Aphi-chan ? =D !

**Aphidas : **Bien sûr ! Après tout on est des auteurs au sérieux EXTRÊME ! Héhéhé =D !

Alors go sur le petit bouton en bas marqué d'un mot clé : « REVIEW » !

**Kitty : **Surtout que c'est temps ci, plus personne ne review, c'est décevant.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews du Chapitre Précédent :**

_**Inurame**_

**Kitty : **Tu.. Tu déteste Tsuna ? COMMENT PEUX-TU ? MONSTRE ! Sans cœur ! Comment ne pas craquer devant sa bouille d'ange ! C'est.. Es-tu insensible ? APHIIIII ! J'AI ENVIE DE PLEURER !

**Aphidas : **EAH ! Moi aussi, je suis assez contente que tu n'es pas abandonné ! ! Ah, vrai dire, ça me flatte beaucoup que tu ai aimé ce chapitre alors que tu déteste Tsuna (c'est possible de ne pas l'aimer ?) OUI vive le all27 =D ! Vive les remarques inutiles, elles nous font quand même vachement plaisir ! VIVE LES INSTRUCTEURS PERTURBES SEXUELLEMENT ! Nyahahahahaha ! Mukuro apparaîtra quand Tsuna aura rencontré Kyoko, Haru (chap4) et Lambo Fuuta et Dino !Ne t'inquiète pas la Varia ainsi que Mukuro vont presque devenir des perso principaux ! Merci pour ces compliments ! Hihihihihhi ! Le Lemon ? Je n'ai qu'un seul p'tit indice à donner quant à sa parution (nouvelle année!) !

_**Fyekawai**_

**Kitty : **Mon avis n'a pas d'importance, laissez moi mourir dans mes toilettes, et avec mes photos de mes fils …T_T

**Aphidas : **Hééé ? Des trucs de dingues ? Tu nous flatte vraiment FYE ! Héhéhéhé ! Si le chapitre 1 était la fin du monde, alors imagine le 2 ! Je suis vraiment soulagé que le passage des parents t'ai fait rire ! Un stress impossible au moment ou je les taper ! Vive les caniches nains ces sales petites teignes =S ! Héhéhéhéhé ! Et oui Tsuna à osé ! C'est bien notre Tsunaze pour ne pas qu'il s'en rend compte ! Ah ? Ton frère est venue ? Désolée du dérangement occasionnée, grand-frère FYE ! Merci beauuuucouuup pour tout ces encouragement qui me vont droit au cœur (plus particulièrement au ventricule droit !) Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Même si la base et presque la même l'histoire non ! Merci, merci, merci ! En espérant que la chapitre 2 t'ait plu !

_**Lascka**_

**Kitty : **Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

**Aphidas : **Hey ! Je ne prends pas de café ! Seulement du coca, et des bonbons ! Nyah !Tu veux qu'on s'la mette, hein ? XD' non pas de bagarre, copine HEIN ? Nyahhh ! Merci ! J'ai vraiment kiffer de faire des parents comme ça !

_**BasicRain**_

**Aphidas : **Je sais.. Je sais, nous sommes maléfique ! MUAHAHAHAHA ! HUM C'EST KITTY ET MOI QUI SOMME FETICHISTE ! Dit toi qu'on lui fera porter différents habit féminin =D ! Maiiis *sourire mystérieux* tu le seras Basic, à la place de Tsuna, il suffit juste que tu continue à lire et à reviewer ! NON MAIS ! TU VEUX QUE KITTY M'EGORGE ? Déjà si j'approche Hibari d'un plat de patate elle m'arrache les ovaires avec des fourchettes ... Nyah~~~Patience mon enfant le Lemon arrivera quand il faudra ! Mukuro arrivera dans plusieurs chapitre (on essaie de respecter un peu l'ordre de la série) ! Hey si tu as envie de soulagé tes pulsion y'a un paillasson à côtés ! BIEN SURE QUE LES MILLEFIORE ARRIVERONT ! NAN MAIS OH ? Tu nous prends pour qui ? Byakuran aura son show, je te le promet =D ! Merci pour ta review et en espérant que le chapitre 2 t'ai plu !

**Kitty : *** tripotte une fourchette * Bas les pattes de mon fils, Kyoya est intouchable !

_**DisiniTana**_

**Aphidas : **Merci, encore pour la review ! Oui, je sais T_T C'est injuste pour l'univers rebornien n'existe-il pas ! Nyahahaha ~~~ Mais voyons nous ne ferons jamais violé Tsuna... =D ! Et, oui ! Hibari, jaloux et possessif ? Qui l'eut cru ? OUIII ! Une autre personne qui aime Nana (en même temps c'est elle qui a pondu Tsuna et qui rend toute cette histoire mafieuse possible) ALORS VIVE LA MAMA DI FAMIGLIA !

**Kitty :** .. Avez-vous VRAIMENT quelque chose contre mon Fils ? Je vous préviens, je suis la, et avec mon Roblochon ! Même, Aphi l'a testé ! Kyoya, 'Fait ce qui lui plait !


	4. Le Dixième Artiste Vongola !

**Auteur :**** Aphidas du Phœnix **et **Kitty Purple **

**Titre : **Avec ou Sans Pilules ?

**Rating :**T pour risque de Lemon ou Lime.

**Disclaimer :**KHR ne nous appartient pas.

**Pairing :**All27, Littéralement.

**Bêta-Readeuse :**** Kitty Purple**.

**Note 1 :**L'histoire est inspirée du Manga « La Corda D'Oro », mais on a fait tout notre possible pour juste prendre l'idée de base et non l'histoire et le déroulement du manga. Nous rappelons que cette histoire a été écrite à _deux_, il est donc irrémédiablement possible que d'un paragraphe à l'autre, le style d'écriture soit quelque peu différent. Les réponses aux reviews se feront à chaque fin du chapitre qui suivra, pour plus de cohérence, avec une réponse de chacune des auteurs.

**Note 2 :**** On y as mis du temps à celui là ! Mais il est là !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Le Dixième Artiste Vongola ?**

**

* * *

**

Même si la douleur était insupportable, il gardait les prunelles grandes ouvertes. En même temps, dans cette forme, il lui était impossible de les fermer. Tombant lourdement à genou, la sensation que des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçaient l'assaillit. Sa situation l'irritait énormément, savoir qu'il était dans une position aussi faible en était la cause. Foutu onde Tri-ni-Sette.

Un bruit de chute résonna devant lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Un nouveau tintement retentit, envoyant deux fois plus d'ondes mortelles pour les créatures de son espèce vers lui, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Merde.

Alors qu'il allait replonger dans ses pensées sombres, un nouveau bruit étouffé résonna à l'avant. Sa vue brouillée l'empêchait de voir distinctement la masse quasi entièrement beige accroupie. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que c'était un humain. Surement un des élèves de l'école.

Quand Tsuna eut assimilé les informations que ses yeux venaient de lui transmettre, sa première réaction fut d'ouvrir la bouche dans un « O » parfait.

Sa deuxième ne fut pas aussi calme en revanche.

- « **HIIIIIIIIIIIE** ! UN BEBE SUR LE SOL ! TU ES BLESSE ! »

Il était complètement paniqué à la vue de l'étrange bébé agonisant, il prit une décision plus sûre que hurler. Il s'approcha à petit pas de l'enfant, offrant ainsi son corps fin et recouvert d'une fine pellicule rose sucrée au soleil qui s'empressa de l'honorer de ses doux rayons.

Tsunayoshi, sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chute provenant des buissons ainsi qu'un long râle d'agonie. Il fixa le buisson pendant un long comme pour l'analyser.

_« Rien d'anormal », _songea-t-il en son fort intérieur. _« Aurais-je rêvé ? »_

Il reporta son attention sur le bébé qui était maintenant immobile, seul son souffle saccadé prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Tsuna s'accroupit près de lui, et commença à rougir de confusion lorsque les yeux noirs, et vif semblait-il, du bébé se posèrent sur sa modeste personne. Ses yeux étaient comme vides, bien qu'il perçoive une étincelle de douleur, mais cette dernière se dissipait peu à peu.

Petit à petit, Reborn sentait sa douleur intérieur diminuer, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Reprenant une respiration normale, il fixait la silhouette gracile de la personne qui venait de lui sauver indirectement la vie. D'elle, émergeait un énorme concentré d'énergie brulante, tellement énorme qu'il aurait pu le toucher de la main. Mais, ce qui le surpris un peu et ravi surtout, fut de deviner quel type d'énergie vitale son sauveur dégageait. Parfait. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Quand Tsuna remarqua que le bébé s'était calmé, il se permit de respirer de nouveau.

- « Tu.. Tu vas bien ? »

Le fugitif se pencha, toujours à quatre pattes, vers Reborn, ses grands yeux bruns fixant, inquiets, ceux illisibles du bébé. Si bien que son sourire s'agrandit, plus confiant, et plus fier que jamais. Soudainement, Reborn se releva et avança sa tête vers Tsuna, superposant leurs lèvres. Le brun, pendant un court instant ne dis plus rien, le temps que l'information monte.

Un.

Bébé.

Lui.

Avait.

Roulé.

Un.

Patin.

_- Fatal System Error - Veuillez redémarrer le système -_

Dans un geste brutal, Tsuna se recula du bébé, hurlant de toutes ses décibels.

- « ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ? »

Ce bébé venait de lui voler son tout premier baiser !

Tsuna allait de nouveau lui hurler dessus, mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de phrase, regardant avec surprise la tétine jaune du gamin aux ailes scintiller de mille éclats. Les rayons qu'elle projetait autour d'elle étaient si beaux et resplendissants que Tsuna restât sans voix. De la tétine, sortit alors lentement, un filet de lumière jaune-or, qui entoura le bébé, pour finir par prendre de plus en plus de volume, d'hauteur, jusqu'à se dissiper doucement.

La bouche de Tsuna émit un « Pop ! » bruyant, tandis que ses yeux couraient sur le corps nu devant sa personne. A la place du bébé d'il y avait quelque seconde, se tenait, fièrement, un homme grand aux cheveux noir hérissés, son regard imposant fixé sur Tsuna, ne le lâchant plus. Petit hic : Il était en tenue de naissance.

Tsuna rougit tellement qu'on aurait pu faire cuir un œuf sur son front, tandis qu'il essayait de toute ses forces de ne pas regarder _en bas_.

- « Hm, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » se décida-t-il à parler

Sa surprise de Tsuna atteint son paroxysme, comment cette incarnation du charisme et de la luxure connaissait-elle son nom ?

- « Hein ? Pardon mais- »

- « Je te cherchais. »

…

_Quoi ?_

- « Quoi ? »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, que Reborn l'étreint fortement, faisant se rapprocher leur visage, l'homme se penchant. Tsuna constata que l'ancien bébé faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. Aussi rouge qu'une pucelle, Le brun pria de tout son saoul que personne ne les voit de cette façon.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la malchance légendaire de Tsunaze, tandis que Ryohei, qui cherchait le brunet, contourna un des murs de l'établissement et tomba sur la scène entre Reborn et Tsuna.

Du point de vue de Tsuna, cet homme était juste un nudiste qui avait tourné fou, et qui devait appliquer des coutumes de son pays.

Par contre, du point de vue de Ryohei, au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent la vue d'un homme particulièrement beau et séduisant, nu, enlaçant étroitement le brun, n'était synonyme que d'une chose : Viol à l'extrême.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- « LACHE SAWADA, PEDOPHILE A L'EXTRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊME ! »

- « Pé-pédophile ? » S'étrangla Tsuna. Il n'avait pas pensé à une éventualité pareille.

Du coin de l'œil, Reborn regardait le boxeur s'exciter et courir vers lui, le poing en avant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mecontent d'avoir été interrompus en pleine étreinte. Anticipant le coup, Reborn se détacha du corps frêle mais si désirable de Tsuna, évitant le poing de Ryohei. Tsuna vu le même filet de lumière le recouvrir, tandis que le noiraud en ressortait en forme de fée. La réaction de Ryohei suite à ça le choqua hautement.

- « EH ! L'extrême pédophile a extrêmement disparu ! »

La fée en costard en profita pour s'enfuir dans les bois, tandis que Ryohei, qui semblait ne pas le voir, suivait son instinct, et lui courait après à l'aveuglette.

Au final, Tsuna resta seul dans le jardin immense, mais vide.

* * *

Tsuna avait cru que son quota de surprise avait été épuisé, mais il se trompait lourdement. Ce fut totalement prouvé quand le brun regarda d'un air mortifié l'horaire de ce jour, et vu comme une condamnation : « Gymnastique. »

Le garçon n'avait absolument pas prévu cette éventualité, résultat, il n'avait pas de vêtements appropriés au cours qui allait suivre.

Néanmoins, le professeur de Gym, un homme aussi bien baraqué qu'un mastodonte, lui affirma qu'il avait des tenues de rechanges en stock.

Le seul problème, elles étaient trop petites pour lui, ce qui faisait qu'elles montraient en grande partie le corps de Tsuna. Par conséquent, l'assemblé total de la classe, aussi bien les filles que les garçons, le fixaient d'un air plus que concupiscent. Tsuna se ratatina sur lui-même, semblent vouloir se fondre dans le plancher de la salle de gym tandis que le professeur expliquait les règles à suivre pour l'exercice, jetant fréquemment des regards en coin au brun. Tsuna soupira, sentant sensiblement que cette heure allait être longue…

* * *

Oh, il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait eu raison. Durant tout le cour, plusieurs garçons lorgnait dangereusement sur ses jambes fines, alors que les filles se contentaient de _tomber par accident _sur lui. Le malchanceux soupira de lassitude.

Tellement crevé qu'il en oubliait d'être sur ses gardes, il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se logea sans permission sur sa hanche. Tsuna se tourna vivement, voyant qu'il s'était fait encercler par une bande de garçons, et réalisa avec angoisse qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux dans les vestiaires.

- « Haha, on dirai que t'aime nous allumer, toi.. »

- « He-hein ? »

Dans l'incompréhension, Tsuna exécuta une moue des plus tentatrices qui fit un effet monstre aux garçons autour. Sans plus de préalables, ils se jetèrent sur Tsuna.

* * *

- « Aha ! Avoue que c'était drôle Gokudera ! »

- « Ce n'était PAS drôle, stupide Baseballeur de merde ! »

- « Eh ! Tu deviens méchant Gokudera. »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gentil avec un tel imbécile.. »

- « Tu es trop suscep- »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'un cri particulièrement aigue retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, que Yamamoto identifia comme étant les vestiaires. Lui et Gokudera se jetèrent un regard entendu, pour s'élancer d'un commun accord dans la pièce.

- « EH ! QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

Yamamoto vit en même temps que son ami un groupe de garçons en caleçons, agglutinés l'un sur l'autre, comme voulant une chose au centre d'eux. Plusieurs d'entre eux se retournèrent, apeurés de s'être fait prendre en plein délit, tandis que les autres se figeaient, laissant leur victime, il paraissait, à peu près libre.

Gokudera leva un sourcil légèrement méprisant en constatant qu'ils avaient tous la trique. Ils n'étaient quand même pas entrain d'abuser sexuellement une nana quand même ?

Yamamoto le remarqua aussi, et plissa les yeux pour voir la forme recroquevillée derrière les jambes des adolescents, mais il ne parvint à voir que ses fines cuisses et un zeste de cheveux bruns.

- « Oi, écartez-vous bande de merde. »

L'ordre de Gokudera fut aussitôt opéré, ils en profitèrent même pour s'enfuir par la porte ouverte, tandis que les deux meilleurs amis s'avançaient vers _la brune_. Cette dernière était totalement refermée sur elle-même, tremblant de tous ses membres. Yamamoto eut quand même un doute, que faisait-elle dans les vestiaires des garçons ?

S'accroupissant à ses côtés, le sportif opta pour la manière douce.

- « Tu vas bien petite ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Tsuna tiqua légèrement. Petite ?

Lentement, il releva la tête vers les deux autres, montrant enfin son visage ruisselant de larmes. La vue fit follement rougir les deux autres. Il était incroyablement mignon et au fond de lui, Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il comprenait un peu les garçons de tout à l'heure.

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps là-dessus, mais Gokudera devint soudain soupçonneux. Le visage de la brune lui disait quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il soit sur.

- « Hey, Gamine, c'est quoi ton putain de nom ? »

Tsuna regarda Gokudera légèrement outré, se redressant complètement, faisant réaliser une bonne chose aux deux autres : ses pectoraux légèrement bombés. C'était un garçon. Yamamoto se repris vite.

- « Haha, désolé petit, on t'a pris pour une fille. Excuse-nous. Mais, dis-nous ton nom ! »

Tsuna hésita quelque peu, mais se résigna, soupirant et détournant adorablement le regard.

- « Sa .. Sawada Tsuna..yoshi… »

Ni Yamamoto, ni Tsuna ne remarquèrent le hoquet de surprise de Gokudera, ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillant au maximum, prêts à sortir de leur orbites. Sawada Tsunayoshi ? C'était vraiment lui ?

- « Eh bien, ravie de te rencontrer Tsuna, moi c'est Yamamoto Takeshi, et lui, c'est Go- »

Semblant être le mauvais jour pour Takeshi, Gokudera s'agenouilla aussi rapidement que brutalement devant Tsuna, se prosternant à s'enfoncer la tête dans le sol.

- « Gokudera Hayato pour vous servir Dixième du Nom ! Je vous suivrais jusqu'à la mort ! »

- « HIIIE ! » Cria Tsuna, totalement apeuré.

Dire que Yamamoto était surpris était un véritable euphémisme. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, c'est-à-dire cinq ans, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu Gokudera se soumettre à quelqu'un. Et là, juste là, sous ses yeux marron ébahis, son meilleur ami se prosternait pour un bel inconnu. Que de surprise.

Tsuna était presque, si bien dans le même état que Yamamoto, irrémédiablement choqué. Pourquoi ce jeune au cheveux gris, Gokudera, lui promettait fidélité ? Il le connaissait déjà ?

- « Hum .. Go-Gokudera-kun, pourquoi tu m'appelle Dixième du Nom ? »

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour.

- « Mais c'est évidemment parce que vous êtes le Dixième Cha- »

Mais au dernier moment, un rayon de soleil se dirigea vers l'émeraude de Gokudera, l'interrompant à son tour dans sa tirade. D'un coup, le gris sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, se reprit, et adressa un sourire crispé au brun toujours en position fœtale.

- « Vous.. Vous êtes la dixième personne que je rencontre aujourd'hui ! »

Son excuse puait le mensonge, mais Tsuna ne le remarqua pas, dans sa naïveté, et hocha la tête, néanmoins, toujours sceptique. Yamamoto lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Tsuna ne se fit pas prier.

- « Viens, on t'accompagne à ta classe. Tu ne viens pas Gokudera ? »

Celui-ci était resté en retrait, la tête baissé. Il marmonna, légèrement grincheux.

- « Je.. Vous rejoins.

Yamamoto le regarda, mis surpris, mi soucieux, mais finit par hausser les épaules, menant Tsuna dehors.

Quand il fut enfin seul, le gris attendit quelque instants, et au moment le plus opportun, une voix infantile s'éleva.

- « Tu as faillis tout révéler Gokudera. »

- « Je .. Je suis si désolé Reborn-san, plus jamais je n'échouerais ! »

- « Y a intérêt. »

* * *

Tsuna soupira de soulagement en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure. Il était enfin rentré chez lui, à l'abri de cette école de dingue.

Juste après que Yamamoto l'ai guidé au cours suivant, le professeur, qui n'avait pas apprécié son retard, l'avait envoyé en détention, à l'étude. Sur le chemin, encore accompagné par Yamamoto - à croire que celui-ci n'avait pas cours -, ils avaient retrouvés Gokudera, qui jura de faire la peau à ce maudit professeur « qui avait manqué de respect au Dixième du Nom. »

Le gris avait exigé rester auprès de Tsuna en détention, sous les réprimandes des éducateurs, qui finirent par capituler. Yamamoto, pris au jeu, avait alors décidé de rester aussi, ignorant les cris de Gokudera. Ils avaient discuté un peu tout les trois, et Tsuna en avait su un peu plus sur ceux qui le considéraient déjà comme leur ami.

Yamamoto avait quatorze ans, tout comme Gokudera et lui, et sa passion était la baseball. Tsuna avait remarqué qu'il semblait être de nature légère et insouciante.

Par contre, Gokudera, lui était explosif et agressif avec tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde sauf lui, bizarrement. D'après Yamamoto, Gokudera était un surdoué, et le meilleur élève de cette école, malgré son attitude de délinquant.

Auprès des deux autres, Tsuna en su un peu plus sur cette école, et sur les diverses astuces nécessaires à connaitre pour le bon déroulement de l'année. Autant dire qu'ils lui avaient été d'une grande aide.

Mâchonnant nonchalamment son toast que sa mère avait soigneusement posé sur la table, Tsuna monta lentement les marches de l'escalier, direction sa chambre.

Croyant enfin être libéré de sa foutue malchance, Tsuna ouvrit la porte sans crainte, épuisé.

Cependant, Dieu n'aimait pas Tsuna, ou bien, adorait-il le faire souffrir. Car à peine avait-il mis un pied dans sa chambre, qu'il s'en reçu un coup monstrueusement puissant dans le ventre. Suffoquant, il tomba à genou par terre, la porte toujours ouverte, et leva les yeux sur le coupable. Ses paupières se soulevèrent au maximum. Devant lui, flottant, volant, dans l'air, résidait fièrement, un sourire en coin, la fée au Fedora de cette après-midi.

- « T-Toi ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

- « Parle-moi avec plus de respect. Je suis la pour faire de toi le Dixième Artiste Vongola, Tsuna. »

- « Le Dixième quoi ? »

Pourquoi ça lui rappelait sensiblement Gokudera ?

Tsuna regarda la petite fée en costard, totalement effaré, quand sa mère cru bon de lui rappeler d'en bas, dans la cuisine.

- « Oh ! Et, Tsu-kun, j'ai engagé un professeur de chant particulier, il emménagera dans ta chambre ! »

A partir de ce moment, Tsuna se dit que mourir à cet âge ne serait surement pas une mauvaise idée…

* * *

**Note : **Il est loooooong !

**Kitty : **Comme je l'ai promis au chapitre précédent, le chapitre 3 est bien plus long ! Je suis vraiment fière de moi, sans me vanter ! =D !

**Aphidas :**Ouais, moi aussi ! Trop fière de toi :p ! Remercier Kitty pour ce merveilleux chapitre !

**Kitty : **Mais toi, tu as fait le début, ça compte pas !

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre précédent :**

**Inurame**

**Kitty **: Bon, c'est pas grave, tout le monde ne peut pas être mordu de Tsuna, mais tu aime voir sa douleur, comme nous toute =D, alors c'est déjà ca !

C'est vrai ? Tu trouve vraiment que notre histoire colle bien à Reborn ? Alors, je sens qu'Aphi va être contente !

Tu te rend compte que tu monte grandement dans mon estime en sous-entendant que tu aime le 182769 ? Et Aphi sait O combien j'aime ce couple =DDDD !

Désolé, Désolé, mais Mukuro, ni la Varia, c'est pas pour tout de suite =D.

Et tu me comble totalement la, on suit vraiment bien le caractère original des perso ? Mais c'est génial ! … et, dernière chose, j'ai bien peur que si tu continue à dévaloriser Tsuna-chan, ya plein de fan de lui qui vont te sauter dessus XD, enfin, moi je dis ca, je dis rien, c'est ta bouche =D !

**Aphidas **: BOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUU ! QUEL HONNEUR INURAME ! QUEL FRAICHEUR ! *Mode Ryohei : On* Rien qu'en disant tout ça tu me fais pleurer ! COMPTE SUR MOI POUR TE FAIRE AIMER LA SUITE MALGRE LA PRESENCE DE TSUNAZE !

**Asami28**

**Kitty **: Merci, Merci =D. Mais n'oublis pas, c'est NOTRE Fic U_U.

**Aphidas **: … Heu… Que dire de plus ? Ah ! Lit les notes du début ! =D

**BasicRain **( **Cyclamen **)

**Kitty **: Toi, tu t'imagine déjà un scénario pour notre fic, je le sens XD. Mais je t'en pris, continue, ça donne des idées et astuces =P !

ET SI T'ÉTAIT FATIGUÉE SUR MSN, POURQUOI TU ME LA PAS DIT !

Nan mais ! On aime TOUTE Ryohei, quand il est aussi EXTREEEME ! Pas vrai les filles ? ( J'aurais aucune réponse, mais c'est pas grave T_T ) BIEN SUR que y'aura du R27, sinon, ce ne serai pas un vrai All27 U_U ! ET EVIDEMMENT que mon fils ( Enma, c'est le troisième U_U ) sera la ! Sinon, c'est comme je l'ai dit ya quelque mot U_U !

**Aphidas **: Hahahahaha ! Ton imagination est EXTRÊME ! Bien sûr que Enma sera là ! NAN MAIS OH ! ON N'AIMEUUUH LA UKE ATTITUDE ! EST ENCORE PLUS UNE ATTAQUE PHEROMONE DOUBLE PUISSANCE !

**RebornX3**

**Kitty **: Merci, Merci ! Bien sur que Tsuna en aura dans la gueule, sinon, c'est pas marrant U_U !

**Aphidas **: J'aime quand Tsuna est dans de belles emmerdes ! Alors crois moi y'en aura pas mal !

**Fyekawai**

**Kitty **: Ah, tu me comble de joie, on t'as fait rire, MAGNIFIQUE !

Pour Ryohei, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un truc comme ca, je suis désolééééeeee o ! Mais, pour le bain de sang, remercie ma Aphi, parce que, moi, je dis chapeau bas ! VIVE APHIDAAAAS !

Faut dire, pour l'endurance de Tsuna, c'est totalement vrai, c'est l'habitude =D.

...

Mais ... mais ... AAAAAH ! TA PRIS CHEZ JAMEL DEBBOUZZE ! J'AI RECONUUUU ! Tu tu tu tu ! On trompe pas une arabe, attention ! ... OUI, je suis Arabe, ca dérange ? Je suis la, et avec mon Roblochon ! =DDDD !

**Aphidas **: HAHAHAHAHAHA ! VIVE KIITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY T_T ! Sensei est la meilleure ! J'me disais bien que ça me faisait penser à quelque chose ! ET MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UNE ARABE ! BUAHAHAHAHAHA ! LES CHEVEUX FRISEE AVEC LEUR COUSCOUS ET LEUR TAJINE VONT ENVAHIR LE MONDE (Deuxième place après les Asiatiques)

**Poulpe1er**

**Aphidas **: En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu que les autres ! Mais encore une fois c'est **NOTRE** fic.

**DisiniTana **

**Kitty **: Bientôt, c'est vite dit, mais oui, Mukuro arrivera sous peu. Tu trouve que Tsuna vivait des jours paisibles toi ?

**Aphidas **: BUAHAHAHA ! T'inquiète, il sera là ! Et ça va ROCK'S avec Mukuro dans la place crois moi =)


	5. Deux en Un

**Auteur : Aphidas du Phœnix** **et Kitty Purple **

**Titre : **Avec ou Sans Pilules ?

**Rating :**M pour risque de Lemon ou Lime.

**Disclaimer :**KHR ne nous appartient pas.

**Pairing :**All27, Littéralement.

**Bêta-Readeuse :**** Kitty Purple**.

**Note 1 :**L'histoire est inspirée du Manga « La Corda D'Oro », mais on a fait tout notre possible pour juste prendre l'idée de base et non l'histoire et le déroulement du manga. Nous rappelons que cette histoire a été écrite à _deux_, il est donc irrémédiablement possible que d'un paragraphe à l'autre, le style d'écriture soit quelque peu différent. Les réponses aux reviews se feront à chaque fin du chapitre qui suivra, pour plus de cohérence, avec une réponse de chacune des auteurs.

**Note 2 :**Désolée pour l'énormissime retard. J'avais **(Kitty) **un examen à préparer. Aussi, suite à une review que nous avons reçu, nous prévenons que l'histoire se déroulera sur plusieurs années (dans l'histoire). Donc, Tsuna sera plus grand quand … quand .. _Ce _moment arrivera.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Deux en un**

**

* * *

**

Dans l'épisode précédent de ' Avec ou Sans Pilules ?' :

_- « Oh ! Et, Tsu-kun, j'ai engagé un professeur de chant particulier, il emménagera dans ta chambre ! »_

_A partir de ce moment, Tsuna se dit que mourir à cet âge ne serait surement pas une mauvaise idée…_

_

* * *

_

C'est donc les nerfs extrêmement tendus que Tsunayoshi décida d'aller prendre un bon bain débordant de mousse à la senteur violette. Alors qu'il se dépêtrait dans ses vêtements, surtout la jupe-short qui semblait assez récalcitrante à s'enlever, il eut l'impression dérangeante d'être observé.

- « Besoin d'aide ? » murmura-t-on à son oreille.

La réaction de Tsuna ne se fit pas attendre, celui complètement surpris sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas sur le carrelage humide de la salle de bain jusqu'à glisser sur une savonnette violette qui le propulsa en arrière.

Reborn – puisque c'était bien lui – réagit au quart de tour, et se précipita rapidement vers le châtain pour attraper de ses petites mains de fée un pan du haut de Tsuna.

Le couple tangua quelques instants. Pour ensuite tomber directement dans la baignoire remplie d'eau tiède. Malheureusement, l'eau semblait ne pas avoir un effet quelconque sur la fée à tétine couleur soleil, puisque celui-ci prit sa forme adulte dans une grande explosion de 'POUF' et de lumière dorée.

C'est donc ainsi que Tsuna se retrouva couché dans un bain, à moitié-nu, les jambes écartées. En dessous d'un homme d'âge mur qui l'était _entièrement__._

Complètement captivé, Tsuna n'entendit pas les pas lourds typiquement masculins qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Reborn, lui, si.

La porte faîte de papier de riz claqua sèchement lorsqu'Iemitsu pénétra d'un pas lourd dans la petite salle de bain couleur violet.

.. Et se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait devant lui.

* * *

- « Allons, fils ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Nous sommes tous fait sur le même modèle ! » Rugit Iemitsu Sawada tandis qu'il essayait d'enlever le petit boxer que portait son fils.

'_Pourquoi ?' _gémit mentalement Tsuna au bord de la dépression. Pourquoi son père était crédule au point de croire que lui et Reborn avaient décidés de prendre un bain entre hommes pour faire connaissance.

Tsuna étant plongé dans ses sombres pensées avait inconsciemment relâché sa prise sur son boxer, offrant ainsi la victoire à Iemitsu et à Reborn qui s'étaient alliés pour cette dure quête.

Le hurlement que poussa Tsuna résonna jusqu'à la ville voisine.

- «** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »**

Nana, quant à elle, était tranquillement en train de préparer un délicieux gâteau à la crème, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de son fils.

- « Ahh ! Ces hommes, toujours en train de jouer à des petits jeux entre eux. » Songea-t-elle le cœur joyeux.

* * *

Ce soir là, le silence était maître chez les Sawada. Le repas était silencieux malgré les mets pourtant exquis que la matrone de la famille avait préparé avec amour et attention.

Tandis que le silence était agréable et léger pour les adultes, celui-ci était lourd et oppressant pour Tsuna.

- « Alors, si vous nous parliez plus de vous.. Mr … ? » Demanda Nana rendant ainsi son fils complètement ébahit.

'_Elle ne connait même pas le nom de la personne à qui elle proposée de vivre ici ?' _Songea-t-il perplexe et sceptique quant à l'attitude de sa mère.

- « Appelez-moi donc Reborn, très chère Nana » roucoula l'homme, maintenant vêtu d'un costard noir et d'une chemise orange. « Et bien voyez-vous, je viens d'Italie et j'ai fais mes études à… » Continua-t-il pompeux au possible.

« Hi- ! » sursauta Tsuna attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la table.

En voyant qu'il était le point de mire de toute la salle à manger, il rougit délicatement et se mordilla la lèvre de gêne, tandis que de son bras qui était plonger sous la table se crispait sur la manche de l'intruse qui caressait sa cuisse avec un peu trop de ferveur.

- « Arrêtez ! » Marmonna-t-il, le visage rouge de gêne contenue. Malgré tout, la main coquine de l'intrus ne semblait en aucun cas vouloir arrêter son manège, puisqu'elle commença à remonter bien trop _haut._

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux un bref instant, pour finir par, dans un sursaut de lucidité incroyable, saisir sa fourchette discrètement et la planter avec une rare violence dans la main couleur caramel.

Le châtain retint un rictus sadique, rare chez lui, lorsqu'il vit son futur tuteur parcouru de tressaillement de douleur. Alors que le futur Dixième Artiste Vongola allait savourer sa douce victoire sur la fée adulte, il retient un gémissement d'incrédulité lorsqu'il sentit une longue jambe fuselée s'introduire dans le rempart auparavant impénétrable que formaient ses petites et fines jambes.

Il se mit à gigoter comme un ver, tout en tentant d'ignorer l'œil plus que brillant que Reborn semblait aborder.

Alors qu'il allait régler son compte à la fée perverse par un coup de pied plus que bien sentit, sa mère l'interpella :

- «Tsu-kun, tu veux bien m'aidé à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

'_Hein ?'_ Dans un sursaut d'intelligence Tsuna baissa la tête vers son assiette normalement pleine pour la découvrir entièrement vide ainsi que tout les plats environnants.

…

…

Il tourna lentement la tête vers Reborn pour découvrir celui-ci en train de s'essuyer la bouche d'une manière élégante avec un mouchoir en papier.

- « **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ****! **»

Décidément, cette nuit, Nammimori n'était pas prête de s'endormir.

* * *

Tsuna était dans un monde entièrement chaud et cotonneux. Aucune personne ne viendrait le déranger, ici ! Aucun élève au comportement bizarre, aucun Préfet au allure de démon, personne ne viendrait le prendre pour une fillette, et surtout, il n'y avait aucune fée diabolique, ici !

Tsuna décida à ce moment qu'il aimait énormément le matin !

Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin..

.. Pour la plupart tragique.

C'est donc sans douceur qu'on le réveilla en balançant sa couette contre le mur ainsi que son propriétaire. Tsuna poussa un gémissement de surprise et de douleur lorsqu'il sentit deux bras chauds et forts l'attraper pour ensuite l'amener dans la salle de bain et de lui balancer un sac en pleine figure.

Il retient un grognement groggy lorsqu'il entendit la voix du responsable de cette situation l'interpeller afin de lui dire :

- « Entraînement ! Enfile ça et ne discute pas si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème. »

Et sur ce, sans plus de cérémonie, la porte de la salle de bain se referma en un grand bruit.

Le châtain bailla lentement, puis la curiosité le titillant, il ouvrit le sac rose qui portait le nom d'un magasin de sous-vêtements.

**- « … HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »**

**

* * *

**

' _Pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ' _Pleurnicha Tsuna alors qu'il était plongé dans le lac de Nammimori en bikini à rubans tandis qu'il essayait vainement de faire des échauffements vocales alors que, Reborn, lui était assis sur un tuyau de douche géant qui était apparut de nul part dans le lac de la petite ville.

'_Et pourquoi, porte-t-il une bouée en forme de canard ? ' _se demanda-t-il intrigué par la tenue de la fée qui s'était transformée en bébé pour l'occasion.

« **A-a-a-ATCHOUM ! **»

Décidément, Tsuna constata une fois de plus, lorsque Reborn sauta de son perchoir pour lui mettre un uppercut dans la mâchoire, que le Lundi n'était vraiment son jour fétiche.

… Et il décida qu'il haïrait ce jour là jusqu'à la fin de sa vie lorsque Reborn, lui déclara qu'il était 8H10.

- « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! JE SUIS EN RETARD POUR L'ECOLE ! »

* * *

De toute les forces que lui permettait son cerveau limité, Tsuna essaya vainement de trouver ce qu'il avait pu commettre pour se faire détester autant de Dieu. Ce n'était surement pas possible autrement, il avait été maudit pour être aussi malchanceux.

Il s'était de nouveau retrouver à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le chemin de l'école, en dix minutes chrono. Si cette fois, il arrivait à l'heure, il jura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour réussir ses tests.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, il courut de plus belle en rehaussant tant bien que mal la chemise que Reborn lui avait grossièrement remis, l'air moqueur. Cet espèce de playboy pervers n'en avait rien à cirer qu'il soit en retard à l'école !

Il avait de nouveau raté son bus, et ne pouvait attendre l'arrivée du prochain, sous peine d'être encore plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Avec une infime pointe d'espoir qui ne cessait jamais de s'insinuer en lui, tel un poison vicieux et mortel, il vit les grilles encore ouvertes de l'école qui se présentait à l'horizon, come pour le narguer. Telle une litanie, il pria toute les divinités qui existaient, comme si cela allait l'aider à franchir à vitesse éclair la distance malheureusement trop grande entre lui et les portes qui se refermaient trop rapidement à son gout.

Ces dernières se refermèrent directement après qu'il soit passé dans l'infime espace qu'elles libéraient. Tsuna entendit avec soulagement la sonnerie retentir dans toute l'école. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant.

- « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours, herbivore ? »

Tsuna glapit de terreur, et regarda avec une peur non feinte Hibari Kyoya le fixer d'un œil effrayant. Il opta pour la fuite pur et simple.

- « Je suis désolé, Hibari-saaan ! »

Hibari regarda en levant les sourcils l'herbivore détaler comme un lapin, et disparaitre par les portes de l'établissement. Il secoua la tête en repartant patrouiller.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il commençait son cours par math. C'est exténué qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa classe, classe qui faisait un boucan pas possible, mais qui s'arrêta à la seconde ou il entra. Une angoisse sans nom le submergea, alors qu'il voyait ces regards avides/Ludiques/Conspirateurs se tourner vers lui.

Il courut telle une fusée jusqu'à son siège, et s'installa sans plus de cérémonie dans un silence presque religieux. Il appréhendait la suite des évènements.

Tsuna sursauta en glapissant alors qu'il sentait sans aucune difficulté cette main le molester sans gêne et essayer de passer la barrière de sa ceinture. Il voulut se retourner pour faire fuir le malotru, mais un bruit mât le fit de figer. Toute la classe, ou du moins, ce qu'il en voyait, était consternée. Tsuna se tourna très lentement vers son ancien agresseur, et eut la surprise de le voir évanoui au sol, une craie fumante fermement plantée dans son front. Tsuna frissonna.

- « Le harcèlement est cordialement interdit dans l'enceinte de cet établissement, tu sais ? »

Le brun frémit en reconnaissant cette voix, celle de l'homme qui ne cessait de le tourmenter et le martyriser.

Il se détourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où la voix grave venait, et eut l'horrible confirmation qui l'apeurait. Accoudé au cadran de la porte, se tenait décontracté Reborn dans toute sa splendeur.

Alors que Tsuna se lamentait intérieurement, le reste de sa classe porta un regard hautement impressionné en direction de Reborn.

- « Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Mathématique, l'ancien a du être admis à l'hôpital pour cause d'anémie. »

Tsuna resta terriblement figé par les révélations de Reborn, maintenant son professeur de Math.

* * *

Jamais un cours de lui avait semblé aussi épuisant. Reborn avait passé toute l'heure à se promener à côté de lui, et à lui souffler dans l'oreille pour soi-disant lui expliquer l'exercice à faire. Combien de crise cardiaque avait-il faillit faire ?

Au final, sa situation n'avait fait qu'aggraver, et c'est profondément soulagé qu'il s'assit à sa table pour l'heure du midi.

Malheureusement si le pauvre Tsuna avait su ce qui allait se passer pendant cette maudite pause déjeuner, il se serait sûrement enfui à la vitesse du son...

* * *

**Note : **Chapitre moins long .. Mais vous nous pardonnerez !

**Kitty : **Je pense que vous avez remarqués que .. Y'a beaucoup de violet. J'adore cette couleur ! Mais c'est Phiphi qui l'a miiiis ! Désolée pour les fautes, si il y en reste !

* * *

Nous remercions **asami28**, **yaoifan23**, **Inurame**, **Pamplelune d'Agrumes**, **rebornX3**, **Vampireclamp**, **Watery** **Shizume** et **DisiniTana**.


	6. L'Ange

**Auteur :**** Aphidas du Phœnix **et **Kitty Purple **

**Titre : **Avec ou Sans Pilules ?

**Rating :**M pour risque de Lemon ou Lime.

**Disclaimer :**KHR ne nous appartient pas.

**Pairing :**All27, Littéralement.

**Bêta-Readeuse :**** Kitty Purple**.

**Note 1 :**L'histoire est inspirée du Manga « La Corda D'Oro », mais on a fait tout notre possible pour juste prendre l'idée de base et non l'histoire et le déroulement du manga. Nous rappelons que cette histoire a été écrite à _deux_, il est donc irrémédiablement possible que d'un paragraphe à l'autre, le style d'écriture soit quelque peu différent. Les réponses aux reviews se feront à chaque fin du chapitre qui suivra, pour plus de cohérence, avec une réponse de chacune des auteurs.

**Note 2 :**Chapitre assez Court.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'Ange**

**

* * *

**

_Dans le Chapitre précédent de 'Avec ou sans Pilules ?' :_

_Malheureusement si le pauvre Tsuna avait su ce qui allait se passer pendant cette maudite pause déjeuner, il se serait sûrement enfui à la vitesse du son..._

_

* * *

_

Un mauvais pressentiment. Oui. Très mauvais.

Assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, Tsuna sentait un terrible pressentiment lui tordre l'estomac, tellement qu'il n'osa pas toucher à sa purée.

Mais cela, il ne le faisait pas d'habitude, alors…

Discrètement, son œil apeuré et horrifié se tourna un instant sur son plat.

S'il y avait bien une seule chose, dans cette école de bourge, qui ne soit pas type top, c'était bien la nourriture de la cantine. Jamais, jamais, au grand jamais, quelqu'un n'oserait poser son plat sur le buffet, afin que les cuisinières éclatent avec un manque de grâce évident la gélatine qui était censée servir de purée sur le plateau de l'élève. Il n'y avait jamais personne au buffet. Personne. Sauf Tsuna.

Tout simplement parce que le buffet était gratuit, contrairement au magasin fournisseur de sandwich des plus délicieux, ainsi que des plats chaux savoureux, juste au bout du couloir de la cafétéria. Son plat à lui était froid.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement en regardant la chose vert pâle qui lui servait de bouillie de pomme de terre. Ainsi que son bol de soupe .. D'un vert vomi inquiétant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus largement en voyant des petites bulles remonter de sa soupe et éclater à la surface. L'élan d'odeur se balada dans l'air jusqu'à son nez, et Tsuna cru qu'il allait défaillir face à la puanteur exagéré du liquide.

Toujours préoccupé par le mystère de sa soupe péteuse, et par l'oiseau de mauvais augure qui planait au dessus de lui, il ne sentit donc pas arrivé ses deux nouveaux « amis ». (Il n'avait pas eu le choix.)

Tsuna sursauta pathétiquement, tiré en même temps de ses hypothèses foireuses, comme quoi sa purée était radioactive, quand Yamamoto posa sa main calleuse sur son épaule.

- « Ya-Yamamoto ! Tu m'as fais peur ! »

- « Yo, Tsuna ! Désolé, désolé !

Ce dernier amena la main coupable frotter l'arrière de son crâne nerveusement. Il lui fit un immense sourire d'excuse et ce simple geste suffit à détendre Tsuna. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

- « EH ! Tu as dérangé le Dixième, Imbécile ! Ne le touche pas ! »

Tsuna sursauta de nouveau, tel le froussard qu'il était, face à l'éclat de voix impressionnant de Gokudera. Il était sur que personne ne pourrait dépasser des décibels pareilles. [1]

Gokudera remarqua son trouble, et changea bien vite de comportement. Yamamoto trouvait que c'était vraiment drôle à voir, ce changement de personnalité soudaine. Tsuna arrivait vraiment à faire changer son ami.

- « D-Dixième ! Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai effrayé ! Vous pouvez me punir ! »

Tsuna se retrouva sérieusement mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Il décida d'utiliser des arguments convaincants, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se flageoler comme ça pour lui !

- « Non, Gokudera ! Je … tu sais .. Je veux dire .. Enfin- »

Il était entrain de s'emmêler les pinceaux comme un débutant - qu'il était - et dans sa tirade, jeta un regard vers sa purée verte, légèrement soucieux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'horreur en jurant avoir vu le tas de gélatine bouger.

Tsuna cria…

- « CE TRUC EST VIVAANT ! »

…non, Hurla en tapant de toute ses maigres forces sur le bas du plateau, qui eut un effet catapulte en envoyant tout son contenu vers la personne derrière lui. Le Brun se figea d'horreur, ignorant les remarques inquiètes de Gokudera, et le questionnement surpris de Yamamoto.

Il venait de lancer son plat peu ragoutant.. Sur quelqu'un. C'était ça ou ce grognement venait de son imagination.

Lentement, comme pour bien profiter de ses dernières minutes à exister. Devant ses yeux, un gigantesque type le foudroyait tellement du regard qu'il se sentait mourir à petit feu. Sur son sweet en tissus, inlavable, dégoulinait sans retenue les restes vivant de sa soupe et sa purée. Bon débarras.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'avis du costaud, qui faillit faire faire dans son froc au brun, quand il se leva tellement brusquement qu'il en bougea sa table - encrée au sol -. Il prit avec un rictus monstrueux son propre plateau, et fusilla Tsuna de ses yeux porcins.

- « Ca tu vas le regretter, morveux.. »

Et sans plus attendre, il lui lança brusquement et sans aucune hésitation le contenu de son plat. Tsuna crispa des paupières et se prépara à recevoir le plat pour une fois, comestible de l'autre homme, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de ses amis, qui en avait décidé autrement.

- « Dixième ! »

- « Tsuna ! »

- « HIIIIIIIIIIIE ! »

Gokudera opta pour lui sauter dessus en bonne et dues formes, alors que Yamamoto se contenta de la tirer dans ses bras forts. Résultats : C'est Gokudera qui se prit le plat en plein dedans.

Le gris se releva en grande vitesse, et hurla sa rage au coupable, alors qu'il prenait lui-même son plateau aussi.

- « Connard ! Tu vas payer pour avoir tenté d'importuner le Dixième ! »

Tsuna voulut riposter, mais son nez était enfoui contre le torse du joueur de baseball et il ne put s'empêcher de se détendre à nouveau. Son odeur était si apaisante. Comme si tous ses problèmes s'effaçaient d'un coup de baguette magique. Cependant, son moment de félicité lui fut vite enlevé, car Gokudera ne s'était pas retenu.

Seulement, le grand Costaud n'était pas si con que ça et avait habilement malgré sa grande taille, esquivé le dangereux projectile de l'argenté. Et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui reçu le plat? Quelqu'un qui cria de rage, et renvoya le coup tout aussi rapidement. Un autre inconnu le pris, et ainsi de suite. Tout cela avait engagé une immense bataille de nourriture dans toute la cantine parmi plus de deux ans élèves. Autant dire qu'ils auraient tous besoin d'une douche.

Tsuna, toujours dans les bras de Takeshi, qui riait à gorge déployée, regarda toute cette horreur commise par sa négligence. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému, et en même temps scandalisé, de voir que Gokudera faisait tout son possible pour qu'il ne soit pas touché, en même temps de donner une raclée à d'autre. Ca n'empêcha pourtant pas une boule de compote de rencontrer sa joue.

A ce moment précis, une détonation tellement fulgurante qu'elle recouvrit tout le vacarme de la cafétéria retentit, figeant tout le monde. Tsuna détourna le visage vers l'entrée du réfectoire, et faillit faire une attaque.

Là, droit comme un I, une arme à feu en main pointée vers le ciel, le bout du canon fumant, le professeur de Math, Reborn, regardait l'assemblé d'un œil menaçant, laissant celui-ci parcourir la salle, à, semblait-il, la recherche de quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un s'avéraient être Tsuna, vu comme son regard sombre s'arrêta sur celui-ci. Plus particulièrement sur les bras musclés qui l'entouraient. Une ombre couvrit la moitié de son beau visage.

Tsuna déglutit de terreur. Pourquoi diable Reborn semblait-il tout à coup pris d'une aura effrayante ?

La voix rauque de la fée brisa le silence angoissant qui y avait pris place.

- « Qui a commencé ? »

En même pas quelques secondes, tous les doigts pointèrent tremblant vers le pauvre brun le plus pitoyable de l'univers, toujours dans les bras du sportif. Gokudera semblait scandalisé, et protesta avec véhémence, avant d'une balle sifflant terriblement proche de son oreille ne le fasse taire.

Reborn fusilla Yamamoto du regard, regard qui coula sur le jeune homme comme de l'eau sur la roche. D'un geste du doigt, Tsuna compris que Reborn le sommait de le rejoindre tout de suite. Tsuna ne se fit pas attendre, et se défit de l'emprise de son ami, ce qui semblait détendre Reborn.

Le châtain arriva devant son professeur de mathématique, et son air ahurit s'estompa rapidement en entendant les paroles de Reborn, comme si on annonçait l'heure de sa mise à mort.

- « Tu auras deux heures de colle, dont j'aurais la charge. Seul avec moi. »

Le tout suivit d'un sourire en coin méprisant. Tsuna faillit fondre en larme.

* * *

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Franchement, Reborn était vraiment un salaud de la pire espèce !

Lors d'une retenue, on n'était _normalement_ censé faire des lignes, des devoirs, noter ou non, ou même pour certains professeurs, les plus fantaisistes, nettoyer la salle ou refaire les costumes du club de théâtre.

Tout mais pas ça !

« Je dois être sûrement tombé dans la quatrième dimension », Pensa confusément le châtain, le dos arqué à l'extrême, les joues rouges de sueur et de gêne, la respiration haletante qui se fit chaotique lorsqu'il sentit une longue jambe écarter ses cuisses.

_« Je m'ennuyais » _Avait-il dit pour seule explication tandis qu'il attrapait la taille du châtain pour l'emmener dans l'espace aménagé pour leur activité.

Sérieusement… une activité si…si…dégradante!

Tsuna se mordit férocement les lèvres alors que l'adrénaline parcourait son corps chaud.

Il devait impérativement le prévenir..avant..que la pression..ne…soit..trop..FORTE!

Un cri des plus adorables se fit entendre, alors que le Decimo sentit ses jambes, qui lui semblaient sur le moment être faites de barbe-à-papa, lorsque son dos toucha brutalement le sol, tandis qu'il sentait le poids du plus vieux ainsi que son souffle brûlant.

- « Eh bien… Pour un jeune garçon vif et en plein dans l'âge énergique, tu n'es pas très endurant… », Se moqua la fée de sa voix rendue rauque par…par..

_« Par quoi ? », _Se demanda confusément Tsunayoshi, l'esprit encore trouble. _« Sûrement par l'effort physique impressionnant qu'il vient d'effectuer… »_

- « Encore une partie ? », La fée avait un sourire railleur et des yeux brillants alors qu'il regardait le tapis coloré du jeu européen qu'il avait trouvé dans le débarras.

Tsuna sentit ses joues s'échauffer sous le regard de l'homme en costard, alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour essayer de remettre la fée à sa place, une voix des plus tranchantes et glaciales se fit entendre, coupant toute envie au jeune homme de se faire remarquer.

- « Je ne pense pas que vous aurez encore l'usage de vos membres, après une telle séance de dévergondages dans mon école, Herbivores. »

Lentement, très, très, lentement, le châtain tourna sa tête pour voir l'impressionnante aura maléfique que dégageais le préfet qui semblait vraiment être en rage.

Tsuna se tendit alors qu'il sentit l'aura négative qui semblait se diriger prendre sa direction.

- « Sawada Tsunayoshi, je te conseille de remettre de l'ordre dans ta tenue des plus…. » Le chef du comité de discipline passa un œil critique sur la tenue et l'apparence désordonnée du châtain, puis passa lentement sa langue rose sur ses lèvres, une lueur méconnaissable dans ses yeux. Puis reprit.

- « … Inconvenante. » Termina-t-il.

Il se retourna souplement vers le nouveau professeur de mathématique puis déclara de façon froide.

- « Les retenues sont habituellement présidées par le chef du comité de Discipline, enseignant Herbivore. »

Reborn se tendit alors que son visage devint noir grâce à l'ombre du Fedora qui cachait le visage meurtrier de la fée.

- « N'est-ce pas aux adultes de faire ceci afin de ne pas encombrer les élèves... Gamin ? »

Tsuna eut un frisson de peur alors qu'on pouvait presque remarquer les éclairs meurtriers que se lançaient les deux hommes.

Alors que le châtain allait intervenir afin de calmer les belligérants, deux petits coups à la porte furent donnés. On avait toquer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, alors qu'une furie brune souriante poussait des…

- « HAHI ! On a enfin trouvée la salle, Kyokooo !»

Reborn, apparemment mécontent d'être coupé dans le duel pour savoir qui obtiendrait la princesse...Ahem... Obtiendrait la garde de l'élève perturbateur, [2] se retourna brusquement vers les jeunes filles qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle.

- « Hahi ! Désolée, On vous a sûrement dérangée ! On venait prévenir que Mme Tamaki avait besoin d'aide pour rétablir l'ordre dans notre classe. Elle nous a envoyée, vu que nous sommes... »

La brune n'eût pas le temps de finir la phrase que les deux protagoniste avaient quittés la salle à une vitesse impressionnante afin de prouver lesquels des deux seraient sûrement le plus efficace.

- « ... Déléguées.. » Finit-elle ébahit par la course impromptue à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

- « Le personnel de cette école est vraiment investit dans son travail » Remarqua-t-elle à voix haute de façon placide.

Un petit rire suivit sa remarque. Alors que la brune souriait grandement, avant de se décaler légèrement afin de refaire ses lacets. Laissant ainsi à Tsuna la vue de la personne la plus magnifique qu'il lui eût été donné de voir dans toute sa vie.

Un ange, un vrai. Aux magnifiques cheveux roux.

Alors, Tsuna eût l'impression d'avoir retrouver sa vue après des années de cécités.

* * *

_[1] : _AHAAHHA ! Que tu crois, Tsuna ! Vive le Requin !

_[2] : _AHEM ! DESOLEE ! Lorsque APHI dérape rien ne va plus !

* * *

Nous remercions **Reya(yaoifan23)**, **RebornX3**, **Manion-chan**,** asami28**, **Vampireclamp**,** Inurame**,** hinata**, et à notre chère **Cyclamen **!


	7. CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

**Hello, C'est Kitty ! (Ah, jeux de mots ... T.T)**

**Ceci est une note que j'ai pris la liberté de faire, suite à une review reçu pour cette histoire, qui m'a quand même alarmée.**

**Il est vrai qu'on aurait du vous prévenir, mais le fait que cette fic ne soit plus mise à jour depuis 2010, est expliqué parce qu'Aphi a eut quelque soucis dont elle doit s'occuper. Comme on ne se parle que grâce à notre ami internet, nos discutions ne sont alors que très très rare.**

**Mais je tiens vraiment à vous rassurer, CETTE FIC NE SERA PAS ABANDONNER !**

**Je continue encore d'écrire mes parties de l'histoire, bien que je ne sache pas si Aphi a encore le temps de le faire...**

**Mais ne vous en faites pas, lectrices adorées, vous verrez un jour, bientot j'espère, les prochains chapitres filés à grande vitesse =D.**

**MERCI DE NOUS SOUTENIR ! **


End file.
